Matahari, Bintang, Bulan
by choco conaru
Summary: Bulan sebenarnya siapa yang kau cintai? Matahari atau Bintang? Yang telah memberimu sinarnya atau yang selalu menemanimu? Siapa yang kau pilih Bulan?. Kisah cinta antara Hinata, Naruto, dan Sakura. Siapa yang sebenarnya dicintai oleh Naruto? Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan orang yang tidak dia cintai?
1. Chapter 1 : Matahari

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto© 1999.

**Title : Matahari, Bulan, dan Bintang**

**Warning : AU,**GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, EYD berantakan, dsb.

**Chara :** Hinata X Naruto X Sakura

**Summary :** Bulan sebenarnya siapa yang kau cintai? Matahari atau Bintang? Yang telah memberimu sinarnya atau yang selalu menemanimu? Siapa yang kau pilih Bulan?. Kisah cinta antara Hinata, Naruto, dan Sakura. Siapa yang sebenarnya dicintai oleh Naruto? Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan orang yang tidak dia cintai?

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Matahari

.

.

Hinata Hyuuga seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun yang cantik dan anak dari pemilik Konoha High School, sekolah terpopuler di kota Konoha. Hinata adalah seseorang gadis yang pendiam dan pemalu tapi biar pun begitu dia memiliki otak yang jenius.

Hinata sering kali sendiri saat sedang istirahat. Sebenarnya dia memiliki cukup banyak teman tapi entah mengapa Hinata lebih memilih untuk duduk sendirian di bangku belakang ruangan kelas sambil menatap sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya menatap seseorang lewat jendela yang berhadapan dengan lapangan sekolahnya.

Ya seseorang yang selalu ada dalam mimpinya, seseorang yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati, dan seseorang yang selalu ingin ia dekati. Tapi sayang sepertinya itu hanya dalam mimpi.

Dan saat ini Hinata hanya mampu menatapnya dari jauh, menatap seseorang yang sudah mencuri hatinya, dan "dia" sedang duduk bersama dengan seorang gadis lain. Gadis cantik berambut ping yang selalu menemaninya kemana pun "dia" berada.

Saat sedang asik menatap "dia" Hinata di kagetkan oleh tangan seseorang yang secara mengejutkan menutup matanya. Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha teman masa kecilnya dan juga tetangga.

"Sasuke lepaskan" ucap Hinata agar orang yang menutup matanya segera melepaskannya.

"Dari mana kau tahu itu aku" ucap Sasuke seraya melepaskan mata Hinata

"Kau sudah sering melakukannya Sasuke"

"Oh,,, kau tidak istirahat?"

"Tidak. Aku malas" ucap Hinata sambil terus menatap ke seseorang yang sejak tadi dilihatnya.

Sasuke melihat Hinata yang terus melihat ke luar jendela tanpa berkedip, membuatnya penasaran. Apa kiranya yang sedang dilihat Hinata?

Sasuke pun mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata dan menemukan objek yang sejak tadi dipandang oleh teman sejak kecilnya itu.

"Kenapa kau memandangi dia tanpa berkedip?" Tanya sasuke

"Kau tahu sepertinya aku menyukai dia, eh tidak tapi aku mencintainya" ujar Hinata sambil terus menatap "dia"

"Kau Serius?!"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda!?"

"Tapi aku tak yakin dia akan benar-benar mencintaimu bila dia tahu kau mencintainya" ucap Sasuke sambil melihat objek tersebut

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Kau tahu asal usulnya?"

"Iya. Aku tahu"

Ya Hinata tahu semua tentang "dia". "dia" seorang yatim piatu, dan dia tinggal bersama dengan kakek angkatnya, dan keluarganya juga adalah keluarga dari kalangan kelas bawah. "dia" bersekolah di sini pun karena beasiswa yang dia dapat karena kemampuannya cukup mengesankan.

"Terus apa masalahnya sampai-sampai kau bicara seperti itu?" lanjut Hinata

"Aku yakin saat dia tahu kau mencintainya dia akan selalu memanfaatkan kau. Mengingat posisi mu di sekolah ini adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah dan dia dari kalangan bawah, tidak memungkinkan untuknya memanfaatkan mu" Ujar Sasuke

"Kau jangan asal bicara Sasuke. Kau tidak tahu siapa dia dan bagaimana dia yang sebenarnya"

"Sudahlah Hinata lebih baik kau hapus rasa cintamu padanya. Aku yakin paman Hiashi tidak akan setuju dengan hubungan mu dan dia" ujar Sasuke sambil meninggalkan kelas Hinata

Setelah kepergian Sasuke, Hinata kembali menata "dia". Menatap dengan pandangan sedih yang hinggap dihatinya. Menatap "dia" yang sedang tertawa senang dengan gadis lain. Andai saja gadis itu adalah Hinata. Pasti Hinata akan sangat senang.

'Biarpun aku tak bisa bersamanya. Aku akan tetap mencintainya sebagai orang yang pernah ku cintai walau pun banyak yang tidak suka dengan perasaan ku padanya' ucap Hinata dalam hati, lalu menatap matahari yang bersinar terik dia atas sana. "Matahari,,, apa kau mencintai Bulan? Kalau iya berarti kita sama ya" lanjut Hinata dalam hati. Menutup matanya sejenak lalu berahli ke "dia"

.

.

.

.

.

**Matahari**

Aku di ini sendiri, menatapmu yang jauh dariku. Menatapmu yang sedang bersama dengan yang lain.

Apakah kau lebih suka bersama dengannya?  
Apa kau mencintainya?  
Bagaimana dengan perasaan ku?  
Aku yang selalu menyinari mu saat kau membutuhkan sinar, tapi kenapa dengan "dia" kau bersama?  
Apa kau tau perasaan ku?  
Terluka? Ya aku terluka  
Sakit? Ya aku sakit  
Benci? Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah bisa membenci mu walau pun kau jauh dariku, mengacuhkan ku, menduakan ku atau enggan untuk menatap ku.

Kau tahu kadang di saat ada yang datang menemani ku aku selalu bercerita tentang kedekatan mu bersama "dia" walau dengan perasaan sakit yang kadang datang.

Tapi apa kau tau tanggapan yang lain!?

Mereka bilang aku tidak akan mungkin bisa bersama denganmu mereka menyuruh ku untuk meninggalkan mu. Mereka juga bilang kau hanya memanfaatkan ku untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan.

Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir karena aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan mu, aku akan selalu ada untukmu walaupun aku tidak akan pernah bisa bersama denganmu. Aku akan selalu berada di belakangmu, menyinari dirimu di kegelapan malam yang sunyi ini.  
Biarlah aku yang terluka karena cintaku yang tak pernah sampai dan membuat ku sakit, asalkan kau bahagia dengan itu semua aku rela bahkan bila kau lebih senang dekat dengan "dia" aku pun akan ikut bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai semua!,,, saya datang kembali dengan fic baru dan pen name baru hahaha,,,

Sebelum menulis ini saya sudah pernah membuat 1 cerita yang berjudul "Sakura dan Piala" dengan pen name Choco Black Red. Saya ucapkan terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca cerita sayang yang sebelumnya.

Dan saat ini saya datang dengan cerita hasil bikinan saya sendiri. Masih ada 2 chapter lagi untuk cerita ini. Chapter ini judulnya Matahari, chapter depannya antara Bulan atau Bintang. Mau yang mana dulu yang keluar tergantung permintaan.

Dan mungkin cukup sampai di sini dulu ya. Sampai jumpa Chapter depan

Terimakasih sudah membaca


	2. Chapter 2 : Bintang

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto© 1999.

**Title : Matahari, Bulan, dan Bintang**

**Warning : **AU, GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, EYD berantakan, dsb.

**Chara :** Hinata X Naruto X Sakura

**Summary :** Bulan sebenarnya siapa yang kau cintai? Matahari atau Bintang? Yang telah memberimu sinarnya atau yang selalu menemanimu? Siapa yang kau pilih Bulan?. Kisah cinta antara Hinata, Naruto, dan Sakura. Siapa yang sebenarnya dicintai oleh Naruto? Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan orang yang tidak dia cintai?

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Bintang

.

.  
"Naruto~!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut merah muda di depan sebuah rumah. Rumah tersebut bisa dibilang kecil tapi tidak terlalu kecil. Cukup sederhana untuk 2 orang yang menempatinya

"Naruto~!" Teriak gadis itu sekali lagi

"Naruto tidak ada di rumah Sakura" ucap seorang pria tua berambut putih yang dikenal oleh Sakura sebagai kakek dari teman sejak kecilnya

"Kakek Jiraiya! Memang Naruto pergi ke mana?" Ucap gadis yang bernama Sakura

"Entahlah. Dia bilang ingin mencari angin" ucap Jiraiya

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya. Terima kasih" ucap Sakura sambil berlari

Mencari dan terus mencari, itu lah yang kini sedang dilakukan oleh Sakura. Mencari keberadaan seseorang yang cukup begitu berarti untuk dirinya.

Setelah cukup lama mencari akhirnya pencariannya tidak sia-sia. Orang yang sejak tadi dicarinya akhirnya ketemu juga.

Orang itu Naruto. Orang yang sedang duduk di ayunan taman kota sendirian.

Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pemuda itu yang Sakura tahu Naruto sedang menatap langit malam.

Mencoba menghampiri Naruto tanpa mengeluarkan suara dan membuat pemuda itu kaget adalah ide yang keluar di dalam otak gadis ping ini.

Terus melangkah tanpa suara. Dan saat sudah ada di belakang pemuda itu Sakura sudah bersiap-siap

Satu

Dua

Ti-

"Jangan mencoba mengagetkan ku Sakura" sebelum Sakura mengagetkan pemuda itu rupanya sang pemuda sudah tau rencana jahilnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku ingin membuat mu kaget?" Tanya Sakura sambil berjalan dan duduk di ayunan yang satunya

"Aku mendengar suara mu" jawab Naruto

"Suara? Aku kan tidak menimbulkan suara apa pun" kata Sakura

"Tentu saja aku mendengarnya. Jantung mu selalu berdetak saat kau bersama ku kan" ucap Naruto dan sukses membuat jantung Sakura berdetak kencang dengan wajah yang tidak percaya

'Dari mana dia tahu kalau jantungku berdetak bila bersama dengannya? Apa dia bisa mendengar debaran jantungku? Oh tidak apa Naruto tahu aku kalau aku mempunyai rasa terhadapnya?' batin Sakura

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" Ucap Sakura dengan gugup

Naruto menoleh, menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. Sakura yang melihat Naruto menatapnya dengan wajah yang serius membuat Sakura sedikit salah tingkah.

"Itu-"

GLEK

"Karena-"

GLEK

"Setiap orang memang mempunyai jantung untuk berdetak hahaha" ucapnya dan dengan wajah yang berubah menjadi tampang orang konyol.

Dan Sakura hanya menghembuskan nafas lega karena Naruto hanya mengerjainya.

"Kau tahu, wajah mu lucu sekali. Wajah mu menggambarkan kalau kau mempunyai rasa terhadapku hahaha" ucap Naruto

Mendengar ucapan Naruto membuat Sakura kembali menatapnya. Melihat Naruto yang sedang tertawa karenanya.

"Bodoh mana mungkin aku menyukai mu" elak Sakura

"Hahaha,,, jangan marah bila kau tak merasa" kata Naruto

"Aku tak marah" ujar Sakura

"Iya. Iya"

Hening

Hening

Hening

"Emph, Naruto kalau memang aku mempunyai rasa kepadamu bagaimana?" Ucap Sakura yang langsung membuat Naruto menoleh menatapnya.

"Maksudku kalau misalnya aku menyukai mu bagaimana? Misalnya loh" ucap Sakura membenarkan kalimatnya.

"Tidak masalah. Aku pun menyukai mu Sakura" ucap Naruto sambil menatap langit

Mendengar jawaban Naruto membuat Sakura senang tapi berusaha dia reda.

"Kau menyukaiku?" Ucap Sakura pura-pura tak percaya

"Iya. Aku menyukai mu. Kau sahabatku yang baik dan pengertian. Aku suka itu" ujar Naruto

Sakura yang mendengar kata sahabat pun menjadi sedikit kecewa. Rupanya Naruto hanya menganggapnya sahabat tidak lebih.

"Apa ada seseorang yang kau sukai eh maksudku kau cintai?" Tanya Sakura

"Jika mau jujur sebenarnya ada. Tapi aku tak tahu apa dia menyukaiku atau tidak. Aku sendiri saja tidak tahu apakah dia mengenalku atau tidak" jawab Naruto

"Kalau boleh tahu kira-kira siapa gadis itu? Apa aku mengenalnya? Apa dia satu sekolah dengan kita?"

"Ya. Dia satu sekolah dengan kita. Dan kau pun mengenalnya. Dia anak pemilik sekolah kita"

",,,"

"Entah mengapa saat aku diterima di sekolah itu dan bertemu dengannya aku sangat bahagia. Menatapnya dari jauh membuatku senang, dan saat aku lewat di sampingnya membuatku merasa bahagia walau hanya sebentar saja berada di sampingnya"

",,,"

"Tapi aku sadar siapa diriku. Aku hanya anak yatim piatu yang bersekolah di sekolah itu karena bantuan dana dari pemilik sekolah. Tapi aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dengannya dan mengenal namanya"

",,,"

"Oh iya, bagaimana denganmu? Apa ada seseorang yang kau cintai Sakura?"

"Tentu. Tapi sayang orang yang aku cintai justru mencintai gadis lain"

"Benarkan? Siapa dia?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa dia Naruto"

"Apa kau pernah mengungkapkan isi hatimu?"

"Iya. Aku hampir mengatakannya, tapi belum sempat aku mengatakannya. Aku sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa dia mencintai gadis lain"

"Berarti pemuda yang kau cintai itu bodoh. Dia tidak tahu bahwa ada seorang gadis cantik yang sudah mencintainya tapi dia malah mencintai gadis lain"

"Ya. Dia memang bodoh" ucap Sakura 'dan orang itu adalah kau Naruto' lanjut Sakura dalam hati sambil menunduk menahan sakit di dadanya.

"Sakura kau mena-"

"Naruto aku pergi dulu yah. Sampai jumpa" ucap Sakura dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto sendiri ditaman.

Berlari dan terus berlari hingga akhirnya dia berhenti di atas tebing Konoha. Menangis dan mencurahkan isi hatinya pada malam yang cerah, tidak seperti hatinya yang sedang kelabu.

"NARUTO AKU MENCINTAIMU! KAU TAHU BAGAIMANA PERASAANKU SAAT KAU MENCERITAKAN TENTANG GADIS LAIN DI DEPANKU HAH? AKU SAKIT NARUTO, SAKIT" teriak Sakura dari atas tebing yang di selimuti gelap malam.

"Kenapa kau menyukainya Naruto? Kenapa bukan aku? Aku selalu ada untukmu, tapi kenapa kau mencintainya? Dia tak pernah ada untukmu, tidak pernah. Tapi kenapa kau memilihnya Naruto,,, KENAPAAA" ujar Sakura

Merasa lelah membuat dirinya duduk menyendiri dan melihat ke atas.

Di atas sana Sakura bisa melihat bulan dan bintang sedang berdampingan. Dan tiba-tiba bintang tersebut jatuh, meninggalkan bulan yang tetap di atas sana sendirian.

Melihat bintang jatuh Sakura pun menutup mata dan berdoa agar dia dan Naruto selalu bersama. Saat Sakura sudah membuka mata dapat dilihatnya bulan bersinar di atas sana.

'Bintang kenapa kau meninggalkan bulan sendiri di atas sana? Apa dia tidak menyukaimu dan lebih memilih matahari yang jauh darinya. Kalau memang benar apa kita bisa dikatakan memiliki nasib yang sama?

Kau mencintai bulan, tapi bulan mencintai matahari. Bagaimana dengan matahari, apa dia mencintai bulan? Sedangkan mereka tak pernah bersama.

Yang selalu ada untuk bulan itu bintangkan? Bukan matahari. Sama sepertiku yang selalu ada untuknya hanya aku kan bukan dia' pikir Sakura masih dengan air mata yang menetes sedikit.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bintang**

Aku benci dengan perasaan ini. Perasaan yang selalu muncul bila bersama dengannya.

Bukannya aku tidak suka dengannya, aku suka bahkan sangat suka bila dia ada disampingku. Tapi yang tidak aku suka adalah saat dia membicarakan tentang "cintanya".

Aku muak mendengarnya. Dia selalu bilang "aku sangat mencintainya walau aku tidak pernah bersamanya".  
Aku tidak benci pada "cintanya", tapi aku iri.

Kenapa dia lebih memilih yang jauh dibandingkan dengan aku yang selalu berada disampingnya?

Aku yang selalu menemaninya!

Aku yang selalu ada disaat dia sendiri!

Dan aku pula yang selalu mendengarkan ceritanya, sedangkan "cintanya" tidak pernah ada untuknya, tidak pernah menemaninya, dan tidak pernah mendengar ceritanya.

Aku ingin dia melihat ku sebagai sesuatu yang dicintainya bukan sesuatu yang disayanginya.

Bagiku cinta dan sayang itu berbeda.

Aku ingin kau mencintaiku bulan, hanya aku.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai semua kembali lagi bersama saya, kali ini chapter 2 sudah keluar. Maaf sebelumnya karena di chapter kemarin banyak yang salah dalam pengetikannya. Ku harap kalian masih bisa memahami kalimat saya.

Dan chapter 2 ini berjudul bintang

(Kenapa bintang?) karena para readers meminta untuk mengeluarkan chapter tentang bintang. Dan karena bintang sudah keluar kali ini maka chapter depan adalah bulan.

Chapter depan aku masih mempertimbangkan apakah bulan akan memilih matahari atau bintang. Kira-kira Naruto lebih cocok kesiapa ya aku masih bingung?

Dan untuk readers saya ucapkan terimakasih karena mau membaca cerita saya.

Untuk yang me-reviews, saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada

Bavaria Bertuzzi : haha,,, iya pas aku lihat lagi rupanya masih banyak yang salah dalam pengetikan. Semoga kali ini ga ada yang salah ya. Dan terima kasih sudah membaca fic saya

Sthefanyy KURAWA : sip,,, sih Bulan bakal belakangan munculnya. Terima kasih sudah membaca fic saya

Guest : terimakasih sudah membaca Guest-san

Amira Novalinda : terima kasih sudah membaca fic saya, salam kenal juga. peran utama ya? Aku sendiri bingung peran utamanya itu siapa? Naruto atau mereka bertiga.

Tapi karena di sini bulan jadi rebutan bintang dan matahari maka yang jadi tokoh utamanya bulan (Naruto)

Dan mungkin cukup sampai di sini dulu ya. Sampai jumpa Chapter depan

Terimakasih sudah membaca


	3. Chapter 3 : Bulan

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto© 1999.

**Title : Matahari, Bulan, dan Bintang**

**Warning :** AU,GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, EYD berantakan, dsb.

**Chara :** Hinata X Naruto X Sakura

**Summary :** Bulan sebenarnya siapa yang kau cintai? Matahari atau Bintang? Yang telah memberimu sinarnya atau yang selalu menemanimu? Siapa yang kau pilih Bulan?. Kisah cinta antara Hinata, Naruto, dan Sakura. Siapa yang sebenarnya dicintai oleh Naruto? Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan orang yang tidak dia cintai?

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : Bulan

.  
Perpustakaan sekolah merupakan tempat yang sangat membosankan bagi beberapa orang siswa-siswi untuk mendatangi tempat tersebut.

Tapi beda dengan orang yang satu ini. Dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Siswa berprestasi yang mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan impiannya.

Bagi Naruto perpustakaan itu sangat menyenangkan. Lebih menyenangkan dari pada taman sekolah atau pun kantin.

Dan di dalam perpustakaan ini lah dia berada. Duduk di pojok ruangan sambil membaca buku. Membaca buku itu adalah hobinya, bukan untuk menambah ilmu saja tapi juga untuk hiburan bagi dirinya.

Jika kau bertanya apa dia tidak mempunyai teman maka jawabannya tidak. Dia mempunyai cukup teman yang mau menerima status sosialnya.

Lalu kenapa dia hanya sendirian di dalam perpustakaan yang cukup sepi ini? Jawabannya hanya 1, yaitu mencari seseorang.

Siapa?  
Sahabatnya, orang yang selalu ada untuknya kini sedang tidak ada.  
Sudah seminggu belakangan ini Naruto merasa kalau sahabatnya itu menghindar dari dirinya apalagi di sekolah.  
Saat dikelas saja sahabatnya itu terkesan menghindarinya. Seperti alasan ke toilet lah, dipanggil gurulah atau yang lain.

Kalau mencari sahabatnya kenapa dia sekarang hanya duduk sambil membaca buku?  
Itu karena awalnya dia ingin mencari sahabatnya di perpustakaan ini tapi karena tidak ketemu akhirnya dia hanya duduk dan membaca buku.

Kenapa harus ke perpustakaan mencarinya?  
Karena di sini adalah tempat favorit mereka berdua.

Kenapa tidak mencari di tempat lain?  
Karena tempat yang lain sudah dia datangi sebelum dia mencari ke dalam perpustakaan ini.

Mencari dan terus mencari hingga membuatnya lelah. Buku yang dipegangnya pun hanya berada di atas meja tanpa ada niat untuk membukanya.

"Sakura~ kau dimana? Aku kesepian tanpa kau di sampingku" ucap Naruto dengan suara pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang Sakura~?" Gumah Naruto.

Merasa tidak bergairah untuk membaca dan tidak ada gunanya di perpustakaan ini Naruto bangun dari duduknya. Melangkah menuju rak buku untuk menaruh buku yang dia ambil.

Saat sudah menaruh buku tersebut Naruto melangkah menjauhi rak tersebut. Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat seorang gadis indigo sedang berusaha mengambil sebuah buku yang letaknya lumayan tinggi.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto pun menghampiri sang gadis tersebut dan berhenti tepat di belakang gadis itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ucap Naruto membuat sang gadis menoleh.

"I-ini,,, anu,,, a-aku ingin mengambil buku itu" ucap sang gadis dengan wajah merah dan ucapannya yang gugup.

Tanpa bicara lagi Naruto pun mengambilkan buku yang diinginkan oleh sang gadis. Lumayan susah untuk mengambilnya karena jaraknya yang cukup tinggi.

Setelah berhasil mengambil buku tersebut Naruto pun menyerahkannya pada gadis itu. Sang gadis menerimanya denga malu-malu sambil berkata "terima kasih Naruto" dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

Naruto yang mendengar bahwa sang gadis memanggil namanya terdiam di tempat. Rupanya anak pemilik sekolah itu mengetahui dirinya, walau pun hanya sekedar nama.

Melihat sang gadis sudah menjauh membuat Naruto melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Menelusuri koridor yang menghubungkan setiap ruangan.

Saat Naruto berniat masuk ke dalam kelas tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang rupanya ingin keluar dari kelas tersebut. Dan itu membuat keduanya tabrakan.

"Sakura!" Pekik Naruto. "Kau dari mana saja. Aku mencarimu selama jam istirahat ini" lanjunya.

"Maaf Naruto aku tadi di ruang guru. Dan sekarang aku harus bertemu dengan nyonya tsunade. Jadi permisi" ucap Sakura tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

Tapi sebelum Sakura melangkah menjauhinya Naruto sudah menggenggam tangannya.

"Tidak Sakura. Kau tidak bisa pergi dan terus membohongiku. Aku tau kau berbohong. Kau ingin menghindar dariku lagi kan" ujar Naruto membuat Sakura bungkam

"Sekarang katakan padaku kenapa kau meng-"

"Ehem!" Sebuah suara membuatnya ucapan Naruto terpotong.

"Guru Kakashi!" Ucap Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan

"Apa kalian tidak mendengar bunyi bel Naruto, Sakura!?"

"Maaf guru"

"Sekarang kalian masuk" perintah Kakashi

"Baik" dan mereka pun masuk secara bersamaan.

Saat masuk ke dalam kelas Naruto berkata sesuatu kepada Sakura.

"Pulang sekolah Nanti aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Jadi jangan mencoba untuk menghindar. Atau aku akan terus mengikutimu sampai kau mau bicara denganku"

"Ehem!" Lagi-lagi suara itu mengganggu Naruto. "Kau bisa duduk di tempatmu kan Naruto?!"

"Eh,,, iya maaf" ucapnya sambil memasang cengirannya. "Aku menunggumu di taman biasa" ujar Naruto pada Sakura sesaat sebelum menuju tempatnya.

"Baik hari ini kita mulai pelajarannya buka buku kalian hal 110"

Saat pulang sekolah Naruto menunggu Sakura di taman dimana biasanya mereka main bersama. Duduk diayunan sendirian.

Sama seperti saat dimana Sakura menemukannya seminggu yang lalu dan begitu saja pergi meninggalkannya. Bedanya saat itu taman ini sepi karena telah malam sedangkan sekarang masih terlihat terang.

Dan satu lagi perbedaannya. Bedanya saat Sakura pergi berlari meninggalkannya seorang diri, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang datang menemuinya.

Seseorang yang dia kenal tapi tidak begitu dekat dengannya. Orang itu datang. Dengan kabar yang dia bawa untuk Naruto. Kabar yang membuatnya sedikit gelisah.

Memikirkan kejadian itu membuatnya sedikit melamun dan tanpa sadar orang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya sudah muncul. Sakura muncul dengan wajah yang ceria (yang dibuat-buat).

"Sudah lama menunggu Naruto?" Tanya Sakura

"Tidak. Aku baru saja sampai" ujar Naruto berbohong.

Sebenarnya dia sudah menunggu Sakura selama hampir 1 jam. Tapi tidak masalah baginya. Lagi pula ini pertama kalinya Sakura terlambat. Biasanya dirinya sendirilah yang sering terlambat.

"Nah Sakura sekarang katakan padaku. Kenapa kau menjauhiku selama beberapa hari ini?"

"Aku sedang sibuk" ucap Sakura.

"Jangan bohong Sakura. Jawab yang jujur! Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?"

"Aku tidak bohong"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak melihat mataku?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada suara yang meninggi

",,,"

"Katakan bila aku punya salah padamu? Kau tahu kau menjauhiku tanpa sebab dan itu membuatku tidak tenang. Jika aku punya salah padamu tolong katakan" ujar Naruto dengan suara lembutnya

",,,"

"Ini masalah pribadiku" jawab Sakura dengan mata yang menatap ke tanah.

"Masalah apa? Ceritakan padaku siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu. Kita ini sahabatkan?" Ujar Naruto sambil berdiri di depan Sakura.

"Kita hanya sekedar sahabatkan?" Ucap Sakura

"Iya. Memang kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu berhentilah mencampuri urusanku" ucap Sakura ketus

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Kau seperti bukan Sakura yang aku tahu. Kau-"

"Tahu apa kau tentang aku! Kau tidak tahu apa pun tentang aku. Siapa aku dan bagaimana aku" ujar Sakura. "Yang kau tahu hanya dia, dia, dan dia" dengan setetes air mengalir dimatanya

"Saku-"

"Kau tidak pernah tahu siapa aku Naruto. Yang kau tahu aku hanyalah sahabat yang selalu ada untukmu. Kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu"

",,,"

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku hiks,,, saat aku mendengar mu bercerita tentang gadis yang kau cintai?"

",,,"

"Apa kau tahu hiks,,, bagaimana perasaanku saat melihat kau bersama dengan gadis lain walau pun dia gadis yang kau cinta?"

",,,"

"Dan apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku terhadapmu Naruto? Aku mencintaimu. Kau tahu itu hah? Tidak. Kau tidak tahu kan hiks,,," ucap Sakura tanpa memberikan waktu pada Naruto untuk berkata.

Hening

Hening

"Aku tahu itu semua" jawab Naruto membuat gadis yang berada di depannya menatap ke dalam bola matanya.

"Kau bohong!" Pekik Sakura tidak percaya

"Aku tidak bohong. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku" ucap Naruto

"BOHONG! Kalau kau memang tahu, kenapa kau hanya diam saja hah?" Air matanya terus mengalir di kedua pipinya walau pun tidak terlalu deras.

"Itu-"

"Kalau kau tahu kenapa kau menceritakan gadis lain di depanku, padahal kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu. Apa kau mau mempermainkan aku?"

"Saku-"

"Jika kau memang mau mempermainkan aku silahkan. Tapi aku mohon jangan permainkan hati dan cintaku"

"Hey-"

"Aku tahu aku bukan seorang gadis yang seperti dia, yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang"

"Saku-"

"Tapi aku minta padamu jangan memper-mmmppphh" ucapan Sakura terpotong karena tiba-tiba Naruto mencium bibirnya.

Ini merupakan ciuman pertama yang Naruto berikan untuk seorang gadis. Ciuman yang diberikannya untuk seseorang yang dia kenal sejak kecil.

Merasa bahwa sahabatnya mulai tenang Naruto pun melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Memberi jarak di antara mereka.

"Seminggu kita tidak bertemu kau semakin cerewet ya?" Ucap Naruto dengan menatap wajah Sakura. Sakura masih syok atas kejadian yang di alaminya.

"Kau bahkan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk berbicara. Dan kenapa kau berpikir kalau aku mempermainkanmu?"

",,,"

"Apa diwajahku tertulis kata 'aku mempermainkan Sakura' begitu?"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menghancurkan hatiku dengan bercerita tentang gadis lain di depanku. Sedangkan kau bilang kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu. Jadi apa namanya kalau-"

"Hm" ucapan Sakura terpotong karena Naruto memajukan wajahnya kembali. Sehingga membuat Sakura memundurkan kepalanya secara otomatis.

"Apa kau mau aku cium lagi agar kau berhenti berbicara hm?" Lanjut Naruto dan dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Sakura dan wajah merahnya.

"Kalau begitu diam dan dengarkan baik-baik. Kau paham" Sakura pun mengangguk.

"Pertama, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku. Kedua, kenapa aku masih diam karena aku ingin mencari tahu apakah kau sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku"

",,,"

"Dan yang ketiga, alasanku menceritakan gadis itu padamu adalah karena aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksimu bila aku menceritakan anak pemilik sekolah itu di depanmu sebagai orang yang aku cintai"

",,,"

"Asal kau tahu aku tidak mungkin mencintai gadis lain, sementara di sampingku selalu ada gadis cantik yang menemaniku dalam suka maupun duka, dan bisa menerimaku apa adanya" ujar Naruto sambil memegang dagu Sakura dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku Naruto?" Pertanyaan itu spontan keluar dari mulut Sakura tanpa dikehendaki oleh pemiliknya. Sakura pun langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku mencintaimu dari dulu sampai sekarang. Dan hanya kau lah gadis yang selalu aku harapkan untuk terus bersamaku. Selamanya" ujar Naruto

"Kau serius?"

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku? Apa aku harus menciummu lagi sebagai bukti cintaku heh?"

Sakura pun menggeleng dengan wajahnya yang merah. Membayangkan Naruto menciumnya kembali membuat wajahnya terasa panas apalagi setelah mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Hah,,, ku kira kau mau" ucap Naruto dengan bibir yang dibuat sedikit maju (manyun).

"Jangan sembarangan"

"Ya baiklah. Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita kencan, kau mau?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya. Baiklah" ucap Sakura, lalu mencubit pipi Naruto dan berlari. "Karena aku kasihan padamu jadi kita kencan nanti" teriak Sakura sambil terus berlari. Sedangkan Naruto mulai mengejarnya.

"Awas kau Sakuraaa~"

Malam telah tiba dan di sini lah mereka berdua berada, di atas tebing konoha. Menikmati malam yang indah sambil duduk berdua menatap langit malam yang cerah.

"Sakura?"

"Iya?"

"Kau ingat seminggu yang lalu saat kau menemukanku di taman kota?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Entah mengapa sepertinya nasibku sama seperti bulan itu" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk sang bulan.

Sakura melihat bulan tersebut lalu berahli pada Natuto. "Sama apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya

"Ya saat kau belum menemukanku seminggu yang lalu aku sempat menatap langit dan aku melihat di atas sana ada bulan dan bintang sedang bersama"

"Lalu?"

"Saat kau menemukanku pun mereka masih bersama. Tapi saat kau pergi meninggalkanku tidak beberapa lama bintang pun jatuh. Meninggalkan bulan sendirian di atas sana"

",,,"

"Dan selama seminggu ini bintang pun tidak muncul sama sekali walau pun langit sedang cerah. Sama sepertimu yang selama seminggu ini menjauh dariku"

",,,"

"Tapi kali ini mereka ada di atas sana berdua. Memandang kita yang sedang berdua juga." Ucap Naruto sambil merangkul Sakura dan menatap langit malam.

"Bila bulan tidak menginginkan bintang pergi aku pun tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi dari ku Sakura"

"Aku juga tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Naruto"

.

**Bulan**

Heh kau sungguh lucu bintang.  
Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku sendiri?

Apa karena aku bilang aku mencintainya?

Jika kau pikir aku benar-benar mencintainya mungkin kau ada benarnya.  
Karena aku memang mencintainya.

Tapi cintaku padanya hanya sebatas cinta pada sesama ciptaan Tuhan.

Jika kau tahu sebenarnya aku hanya mencintaimu.  
Aku mencintaimu lebih dari aku mencintai "dia".

Ya "dia" memang memberiku sinar kehangatan yang "dia" punya untukku.  
Tapi itu tidak cukup bagiku.  
Yang aku butuhkan adalah sesuatu yang membuatku nyaman dan senang, yaitu dengan bersamamu.

Ibarat manusia yang diberi harta kekayaan yang banyak pasti mereka akan merasakan rasa kesepian jua di dalam hatinya bila tidak ada seseorang pun yang dapat menghibur hatinya.

Harta memang banyak diperlukan untuk kebutuhan materi. Tapi harta tak akan mungkin bisa mengisi kekosongan di dalam hati manusia.

Begiti pula denganku. Walau "dia" menghangatkanku dari luar tapi hatiku kosong bila tidak ada yang dapat menghangatkannya dari dalam.

Aku butuh kau untuk menemaniku.  
Menemaniku bersama-sama menerangi malam yang gelap ini agar semua orang bisa melihat bagaimana kita berdua terus bersama selamanya.

Kau dan aku selamanya.  
I very-very love you star

.

End.

.  
Akhirnya selesai juga chapter bulan. Walau harus mikir ulang karena alurnya berubah.

Apa hasilnya buruk ya? Maaf bila tambah jelek. Habis saya bingung mau bagaimana alur ceritanya.

Reviews kemaren ada yang bilang kalau saya membuat fic ini karena mau condong ke NaruSaku karena melihat profil saya (walau hasil akhirnya memang NaruSaku, tapi ini permintaan readers).

Awalnya saya bikin fic ini karena ingin memasangkan matahari dan bulan. Karena kata temanku bulan itu pasangannya matahari. Tapi nyatanya banyak yang milih bintang dan bulan. Jadi alurnya saya ganti untuk Sakura.

Kenapa Hinata muncul sedikit di sini saat bertemu dengan Naruto? Karena matahari dan bulan tidak akan pernah lama bila bertemu di dunia nyata.  
Coba lihat gerhana. Baik bulan atau matahari paling lama bertemu hanya beberapa didetik saja.

Dan tenang pair kenapa saya gak cantumin sejak chapter 1 karena saya ingin membuat para readers penasaran dengan siapa pasangan Naruto di fic ini. Dan ternyata memang ada yang ngomel untuk segera menerapkan pairnya. Tapi maaf saya tidak akan mencantumkan pairnya agar para readers benar-benar gereget dengan hasil pairnya.

Terima kasih banyak untuk readers-san karena sudah membaca fic saya. khususnya untuk yang telah me-reviews fic ini antaranya : para Guest -san, Ns, kazuya, El Ghashinia, Dark Ghost, sthefanyy KURAWA, bohdong. Palacio, Blue-senpai, Soputan, Kirito Edogawa, kuroko, Caesar, dan minyak tanah.

sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya.


End file.
